


Возможный твой исход

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это ее первый настоящий поцелуй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возможный твой исход

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Probable Future](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9843) by vinylroad. 



Это ее первый настоящий поцелуй. Поцелуи родителей не в счет: холодное прикосновение нелюбящих губ матери и стук жемчужин ее ожерелья друг о друга, неожиданная мягкость отца и жар ладони на спине. Не в счет поцелуи и от Джеймса Филлипса, когда ей было тринадцать: то был всего лишь мокрый чмок, и парень снова унесся к друзьям на поле, по-идиотски подкашивая ноги, будто они были сделаны из желе, а не из плоти и костей.

Этот поцелуй не похож на все остальные. На вкус он как пепел, песчаный и горячий, будто во рту что-то умирает. Словно у нее забирают что-то, что она думала уже никому ненужно.

Все поцелуи после на вкус такие же.

 

Она соглашается, когда ей предлагают. Соглашается на службу, словно скотина. Дорога из ада такая тяжелая и долгая. Она соглашается срезать путь.

Когда она, наконец, пробивается сквозь землю, проскальзывая в темноту легкого тумана и вверх, в ночное небо, то чувствует, как эмоции переполняют ее изнутри. Кажется, словно пробка вылетает из бутылки, даже звук такой же; пустота наполняется. Вот он – побег.

Она не знает, сколько отсутствовала, замечает машины внизу на дороге: формы знакомые, автомобили едут вверх на холмы, оставляя за собой красный след света фар.

Сначала она нервно прыгает из одного человека в другого. Она еще не умеет пользоваться телами так, как должна; она похожа на робота: хромает, голос дрожит и слова нечеткие. Наконец рядом с границей Арканзаса она находит тело; молодая девушка, путешествующая автостопом, она всего лишь попала под весенний ливень.

Она чувствует, как кожа и плоть подходят ей, обтекают ее, когда она проскальзывает внутрь через немой крик. Она двигает пальцами девушки, чувствует холодный воздух, прикасается ладонью к лицу, вдыхает такой идеальный запах тела с частичкой соленого пота на коже.

Вдалеке слышится грохот старого двигателя, она смотрит, как мимо проезжает красный пикап и останавливается; тормоза неприятно скрипят.

\- Подбросить, милашка? – спрашивает водитель, перегнувшись через сидение, чтобы заценить ее грудь сквозь мокрую рубашку. Ему пятьдесят восемь, он уже почти лысый и в розыске в трех штатах за кражи. Когда ему было двадцать пять, он убил девушку, и ему сошло это с рук. Она знает это, когда три мили спустя он останавливается около лесополосы.

\- Мой герой, - произносит она, сладко улыбаясь и закидывая рюкзак девчонки в кузов, захлопывает за собой дверь. Она наблюдает за дворниками на лобовом стекле, пока водитель вжимает педаль газа до пола, представляет, какая красивая красная клякса получится с внутренней стороны стекла.

Она расслабляется на сидении, лениво закидывая руку за голову, а другую подносит к отдушине с горячим воздухом на приборной панели. – Скажи, какой сегодня день?

 

Работа просто раз плюнуть.

Джерри Витмэн – тридцати-скольки-то-там летний адвокат, у него плохой загар и симпатичное лицо. В Пис Ривер, Альберта, Канада, он продает душу, чтобы выиграть дело. Подумать только.

Лидия Виклэнд – тридцатитрехлетняя королева красоты, у нее выбеленные волосы и плохая пластика носа. В Кэйп Корал, штат Флорида, она продает свою душу ради возлюбленного, женатого отца троих детей, который не хочет уходить от жены.

Исайа Тцу – сорокалетний бухгалтер, у него серебряный «Вольво» и две закладные. В Салмоне, штат Айдахо, он продает душу, чтобы быть рок звездой.

Такер Паркинсон – шестидесятивосьмилетний ремонтник на пенсии, каждый год он помогает проводить благотворительную лотерею в местной церкви. В Джоунспорте, штат Мэйн, он продает душу за сердце для своей умирающей дочери.

Обри Дженнингс – пятидесятисемилетняя актриса мыльных опер, на которую уже давно нет спроса; у нее на счету четыре развода и плохая репутация. В Лос-Анджелесе, штат Калифорния, она продает душу, чтобы ей снова было двадцать один. 

Ли Берн – сорокапятилетний продавец пылесосов и писатель-любитель, он хранит старинную печатную машинку в одном из шкафчиков на кухне. В Гэри, штат Индиана, он продает душу, чтобы написать новую великую Американскую повесть.

Джеральд Смит – семнадцатилетний мальчик из мормонского хора, школьник, на которого все хотят быть похожими. В Рузвельте, штат Юта, он продает душу, чтобы стать девушкой.

Их поцелуи на вкус как пепел.

 

Она сталкивается с ним совершенно случайно, вот же везение. Она в Оркард Сити, штат Колорадо, заключает контракт с официанткой в придорожной закусочной – у нее рак легких и муж ей изменяет – когда замечает его на заправке, когда замечает гладкие линии черного автомобиля, который он заправляет. Становится непонятно уютно при виде знакомого лица. Он выше, чем она помнит, лицо исхудало, острые линии подбородка покрывает щетина, но он все также красив. У него лохматые волосы, кажется, он совсем не следит за собой, будто не брился и не принимал душ уже несколько дней, может, недель.

Одежда висит на нем, будто он хочет избавиться от нее, а не носить, слои и слои тонкой пропитанной потом белой клетчатой ткани. Но она чувствует, какая сила прячется под ними; удары сердца в груди, звук крови, бегущей по венам, как мышцы напрягаются, когда он вынимает шланг и возвращает его на бак с бензином. 

И хоть она предпочитает девушек, потому что тела ей больше знакомы и удобны, чем чужие изгибы мужской плоти, она думает, не вселиться ли в него, через силу проникнув в глотку. Но одежда оттягивается, и она замечает черные чернила на груди, проклятые слова, написанные среди линий прямо над сердцем, что навсегда закрывают ей вход.

Он кладет руки на машину, и она видит, как эхо разносится волнами, короткими ударами, чистейшее горе. Оно пропитывается сквозь загорелую кожу позаимствованной у Тани груди, вглубь, в ее черное тенистое нутро. 

\- Сэм, - говорит она, но когда он поворачивается, переступая с ноги на ногу, и смотрит в ее сторону, она уже исчезла.

 

Большинство ночей он спит в машине на обочине дороги или на пустой полуосвещенной парковке всего в паре миль от удобных, хоть и задрипаных мотелей.

Кажется, ему неудобно: ноги неуклюже согнуты на заднем сидении «Импалы», он пытается уместиться там, где было бы тесно даже человеку раза в два меньше. Под головой - изношенная кожаная куртка, сложенная так, что воротник рядом с лицом. Она узнает ее.

Она чувствует холодный ветер на голых плечах. В этой части Вермонта все еще холодно, даже не смотря на то, что лето так близко. По дороге мимо проезжает машина, загоняя ветер ей под платье, брызгая водой из луж на асфальте на ноги.

От шума он просыпается и дергается, машину качает от его возни на заднем сидении. Он что-то бормочет в ткань куртки, губы шевелятся, но звук так и остается в салоне, укутанный и спрятанный от ее слуха.

Она выдыхает на стекло, смотрит на образовавшийся пар. Рисует счастливое лицо.

 

В Луизиане полно людей, жаждущих продать душу. Большинство так пьяны, что вообще не понимают весь фокус-покус, в чем по настоящему заключается контракт с ней. За тщеславием и гордыней лучше всего ехать в Калифорнию: разбитые мечты осколками разбросаны среди испеченных под жарким солнцем пальм. В Нью-Йорке пока что легче всего. Этот штат провонял отчаянием, словно сам Ад зло выдохнул. Она заново изучает географию, составляет новую карту. Когда она еще была жива, ей было плевать на штаты – это всего лишь места ограниченные невидимыми линиями, сливающимися акцентами – но она заново учится ценить их.

После трех пересадок по дороге прочь от огромного ничего, она догоняет Сэма в Вашингтоне. После Лилит его не так сложно найти: он оставляет за собой след пропавших демонов, спешащих убежать, спрятаться, пока она так близко, наблюдает. Она не уверена, где находится, но знает, что на сельской дороге, где она сейчас, стоит заброшенная мельница, отчего все вокруг пропахло горелым дубом и сладким послевкусием крови.

Рядом с лесом стоит старый трехэтажный дом: бледно-лилового цвета ставни, крыльцо со ступеньками и калиткой. Все настолько просто и мило, что противно, и на секунду она чувствует, как глубоко внутри собирается злость. Плевала она на чувства.

Окна в стенах сделаны низко, занавески на шнурках едва ли что-либо прикрывают: два тела, лежащие на деревянном полу гостиной, легко заметны с улицы, стоит подуть легкому ветерку. Они упали всего в паре футов от окна, лежат так близко, отчаянно сдирая руками одежду. Девушка нагнулась над Сэмом, колени касаются его талии, пока тот рукой проскальзывает под хлопковую юбку, а другой держит бедро, раздвигая ноги, как раз настолько, что колени разъезжаются; она кладет ладони на пол, чтобы удержать равновесие.

\- Ох, - она слышит, как выдыхает девушка, а он начинает работать рукой, толкая и изгибая запястье, проскальзывая в скрытое от глаз пространство между ее бедер. – Ох. Ох.

Она наблюдает, как он трахает девушку, как у той натянут позвоночник, словно гитарная струна, пока он пальцами играет у нее во влагалище. Девчонка закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как оргазм накатывает, но он смотрит на нее, наблюдает за губами, сжатыми в тонкую линию, пока та ерзает у него на руке, делая рваные вдохи. Она кончает тихо, выдыхая, будто просто дыхание задержала. 

Когда она перестает дрожать, низко опустив голову, подбородком почти касаясь груди, он поднимает юбку еще выше, оголяя бедра, переворачивает ее на спину и тянется к застежке на ремне.

 

Три недели спустя маленькая девочка продает душу в Алабаме. Практически ни за что. За меньшее, чем ей хочется, потому что она боится спросить; ей слишком стыдно. Она бы пожалела ее, если бы так не злилась, если бы ей не было так противно от слез малютки. Тем не менее, она соглашается, целует ее одними губами, кричит, возносясь к звездам, и улетает в сторону затуманенного света вдалеке.

Позже она стирает с лица земли целый город, заживо сжигает всех, пробуя свои силы, пока не чувствует, что вот-вот сломается. Она чувствует удовлетворение, вытворяя то, о чем раньше думала только как о боли. Родителей девочки она тоже отправляет на тот свет.

Маленький подарочек, потому что та не смогла попросить сама.

 

В Аризоне она на расстоянии наблюдает за тем, как Сэм кричит на трех фурий, пытаясь перекричать звук крыльев. Они болтают друг с другом, их голос – пронзительный скрип, который отдаленно напоминает крики пойманных птиц. Их наполняет ярость мертвых, они плачут кровавыми слезами, которые плавно скользят вниз по их лицам. Хранители возрождения.

\- Мой брат! – кричит он, пока те сдавленно смеются, плюют ка-ка-ка на песок.

\- Я хочу брата! – снова кричит он, и на этот раз она видит, как сверкает мачете у него за спиной.

Останки фурий он сжигает в пустыне, и пока огонь рвется к небу, змеи свернулись в клубки и шипят.

 

Она прячется за решеткой вытяжки в туалете. Ей не нравится вот так оставаться без тела, без защиты человеческого тела она гораздо слабее, но она ни за что в жизни не пропустит такое.

Охотник у Сэма в ногах шевелится – мальчишка двадцати с чем-то лет, розовощекий; чтобы затащить его сюда понадобилось всего три пива, шесть стопок и история о Шаксе, которого он убил в прошлом декабре. Сам Сэм почти пьян, но, кажется, все еще достаточно трезв, чтобы помочь парню дойти до грязной уборной в конце бара.

Сейчас Сэм не такой, как с девчонкой: он грубо сжимает волосы парня в кулаке, требуя, сжимая еще крепче, когда мальчишка раскрывает рот шире и берет всю длину. Используя широкие ладони, чтобы направить голову парня, Сэм говорит ему, чего хочет. Мальчишка берет без остатка, начиная двигаться быстрее, когда Сэм одобряюще стонет. Она думает, что этот мальчишка не первый раз берет в рот.

Ей кажется, что звуки, которые издает Сэм, когда парень добирается до яиц, знакомы ей. Словно те стоны отчаяния, когда до полуночи остается всего несколько минут и люди сходят с ума. Она довольно устраивается в вентиляции. Ее переполняет запахом спермы и грязи. Запахом отчаяния.

\- Бля, - жадно шипит Сэм, дергая бедрами, когда парень хватает его за задницу, требуя, чтобы тот кончил ему в рот.

 

Когда она в Арканзасе на очередной работе, ее вызывают. Худощавый, с суицидальными наклонностями почтовый работник Чак Вашек. Он не может решить, хочет ли продать душу за миллион долларов и «Феррари». Она уже задумывается о том, не рассечь ли такого нерешительного Чака пополам, когда она чувствует, как внутри словно будильник, что-то звенит, тянет её в Канзас.

 

На нем кожаная куртка с поднятым воротником. На его плечах она не правильно сидит, слишком мала для его фигуры. 

\- Бог любит троицу, - самодовольно говорит она, ухмыляясь. – Вы, Винчестеры, со своими традициями. 

Сэм пожимает плечами; кожанка натягивается и скрипит от старости. Он ведет себя так, будто ему все равно, но она снова чувствует отчаяние, как там, в туалете бара, как в доме в Вашингтоне, как тогда на дороге, когда «Импала» вздрогнула.

\- Но, должна признать… тебя я не ждала, жеребец.

Он щурится. Она чувствует, когда он узнает ее. От любимого акцента она так и не избавилась.

\- Бела?

Она подмигивает.

\- Должна же девушка как-то зарабатывать на жизнь, - говорит она, оттряхивая невидимые пылинки на платье, распрямляя черный шелк. Маленькая Ханна никогда не носила платьев, которые не были бы сделаны из дешевого подержанного хлопка. Она надеется, что Ханна слышит ее, чувствует все происходящее – ей нравится позволять своим мясным костюмчикам немножко повеселиться за всю поездку. – Слышала, это тебя надо поблагодарить за это место.

Сэм со злостью окидывает ее взглядом. На этот раз она чувствует эту злость, знает, что он воспользуется ножом Руби, чтобы распороть Ханне кишки, приставив кольт к виску.

\- Что, динова половина кровати, наконец, осты…

\- Ты мне договоришься, я и это сделаю традицией.

Она фыркает.  
\- Как страшно, – она проходит босыми ногами по гравию на дороге, царапая стопы.

\- Разве не попытаешься меня переубедить? – громко, но спокойно спрашивает Сэм. В голосе все равно чувствуется зарождающаяся истерика. В груди сердце заходится.

\- А оно того стоит? Только сейчас понял, что убийство Лилит и всех остальных демонов ни к чему бы не привело? Что, идеи закончились? Ты бы не пришел, если бы не был в отчаянии, Сэм. К счастью для тебя, я питаю слабость к отчаявшимся.

Она сокращает расстояние между ними, проводит рукой по куртке, накрашенные розовым ногти Ханны царапают швы. Он не отходит, позволяя ей потянуть за ткань на груди.

\- Хочешь заключить сделку?

Она сжимает губы, резко вдыхает. – Дорогой, всегда есть сделка, которая только и ждет, чтобы ее заключили. Благодаря тебе, у нас теперь новый босс. И он не в таком восторге от диновой души, как предыдущий. Ему интереснее то, что можешь предложить ты.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты вернула его, - сухо говорит Сэм. – Таким, каким он был. Я хочу, чтобы он ничего не помнил. Ничего.

Она кивает.

\- Он простит меня, - тихо произносит Сэм.

\- Еще бы, - соглашается она, кладя ладонь ему на грудь, расправляя пальцы, словно плющ. Он наклоняет голову и смотрит ей в лицо. – Не волнуйся, - говорит она, быстро улыбаясь и проводя пальцем по его нижней губе, такой сухой и обветренной. – Это очень хорошее предложение.

Его поцелуй на вкус как пепел.


End file.
